Will Tomorrow Fall Asleep?
by junebride
Summary: Oneshot Songfic about DracoHermione during the final battle


**It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times **

There were people running everywhere, flashes of green light surrounding the fields. This was it, this was the final battle. Who would win?

She could see them from the place she was hidden in a cave, behind dense bushes… the bushes which were rustling. Hermione held her breathe, she could hear someone coming. "_How can they know about this?"_ she asked herself.

Suddenly she could make out a figure, in the darkness, his face lit up by the green light.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione held her breathe once more. She had not seen him since he joined the Order, preferring to take assignments that would keep him away from all those he once knew. All those who knew his past.

He looked at her, she at him.

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love

Hermione remembered the night he left on an assignment. The night he had kissed her and apologized for every cruel thing he said or did to her over the years.

She couldn't believe him though.

"How did you find me?" she whispered, moving further back into the cave, hand on her wand. Stepping towards her Draco answered, "I just knew I had to, I had faith I would, and here you are. I need you Hermione. These past years have been nothing without you. That night, at head quarters, I forgot to tell you something… I …" Hermione interrupted him.

Instead, she kissed him, kissed him with all she had. Who knew if this would be their last night? Ever.

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

They were together on the floor, looking at each other, shaking. He looked to her, as though for permission and she nodded. Then he paused again, as though lost in his own world.

**  
A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here  
**

"Draco… is this… you know… your-" Hermione started.

He nodded "yeah, its my first time. I've waited so long for you" he whispered to her.

**  
It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love  
**

She smiled and he plunged into her, both of them shivering with pleasure and pain, both running on the adrenaline that this could be his last night on earth, his last chance with her, and her's the same.

**  
If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**

Afterwards they stayed together, for hours, he held her the way he never could when they were at school. The way he'd yearned to do through his youth, through the assignments set by the order. And then he noticed… her wedding ring, with the initials HG x HP.

She looked at him, a look of guilt on her face… "Draco, I'm sorry, if I knew… if I had any idea you felt the same way…"

He stared at her, into her beautiful hazel coloured eyes "I guess a kiss wasn't enough… was this" he asked, gesturing to their naked, entwined bodies.

She smiled and laughed softly. "Draco, two weeks into my marriage I caught Harry with Ginny Weasley. Three weeks into our marriage he caught me with a photo of you and well, you can guess what I was up to. I wear this ring because it protects me, but now you're here, I can take it off."

And she did.

Suddenly they realized dawn had broken and there was great cheering. Then they realized, tomorrow had come, and the world had not fallen asleep.

"We can be together" she told him. Draco nodded and together they left the cave, their protection, and the wedding ring behind.

**If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I?m gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**

Tomorrow came. Not a moment too soon.

_Arghhh everytime I hear that fabulous song by Delta Goodrem, this plot line has come into my head- driving to work, driving to the shop's, listening to it on the computer! Yay! Its done._

_And no, obviously I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah, or any of Delta's music, I'm nowhere near talented enough!_

_Please review, it would make me thrilled. _

_Cheers,_

_M_


End file.
